the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden
Professor Hayden (d. 1 June, 1995 ) was the father of Morgan, and eventually the principal of Superhero School. He was considered by many as the greatest principal to ever grace Superhero School. He was killed by Mrs. Twisted NoHead during the Attack on Superhero School. He is the only principal that was laid to rest at Superhero School. Biography Early life When he was seven years old, Hayden got his sword from either George Thames II or Lerner Chanse and began attending Superhero School. During his education, Hayden became well connected and fell in love with a fellow student named Superwoman since their sixth year. They married after graduation and gave birth to an incredibly powerful mutant named Morgan in 1984. Career at Superhero School At some point afterwards (or possibly beforehand) Hayden became Headmaster of the school he once attended as a student. Eventually, he was approached by Ramona Meyer, who had applied for a teaching position at Superhero School and was accepted. Meyer requested to the Headmaster the position of Defense Against Darkness professor. After thinking it over, Hayden approved. At the start-of-term feast at Superhero School, Hayden announced he had finally appointed Ramona as Professor of Defense Against Darkness. Death During the 1994–1995 school year, Bethany Donner was given the task of assassinating the headmaster. Secretly, Hayden knew of Bethany's mission and of the attempts on his life with a rigged skirmish and a cave, but allowed her to remain in Superhero School for knowing Mr. Stupid NoHead would kill her if she was exposed and expelled. Hayden's day finally came on 1 June, 1995, when student Roan Kendels warned him that the Attack on Superhero School had just begun downstairs. Hayden docked at the Clock Tower, only to be confronted by Bethany Donner. Before Sheriff Bladepoint could intervene, Mrs. Twisted NoHead immobilized him whilst keeping her presence a secret. Bethany disarmed Hayden, and admitted that she, Bethany, was behind the series of attacks on Superhero School students, and that Mr. Stupid NoHead had ordered her to kill Hayden. Hayden revealed that he knew of Bethany's mission and of the attempts on his life with the rigged skirmish and the cave, but allowed her to remain in Superhero School. Hayden offered Bethany protection, and promised to hide Bethany and her parents where Mr. Stupid NoHead would never find them. Bethany ultimately could not bring herself to kill the Headmaster, even after the arrival and encouragement of several NoHeads, whom were smuggled into the school by Bethany. However, Mrs. Twisted NoHead arrived into the Tower and after a brief duel, Mrs. Twisted NoHead killed him with a Death beam, blasting the Headmaster's body off the tower and falling to the ground below. A while later after the battle was over, Sheriff Bladepoint found Hayden’s body lying dead on the ground in front of hundreds of staring people. Harry started crying over Hayden’s corpse as well as straightening his spectacles upon his nose and Bladepoint wiping a trickle of blood from the dead Headmaster’s mouth with his (Bladepoint’s) own sleeve. Post-mortem Hayden may have been given a funeral. In 2010, Morgan suffered great distress with the passing of Superwoman, leaving both of her parents dead. Relationships Ruby Wright Like Superquack, Hayden displays an innate trust of Ruby Wright in every situation, possessing deep faith in her. Ruby was also devastated by Hayden's death in 1995. Augustus Salt Augustus Salt was a savage cyborg mercenary who seemed to have had dealings with Hayden in the past, as Hayden was shocked that he, of all people, had come to Superhero School the night that the NoHeads entered the Clock Tower. He was also disgusted that Salt had begun to attack on his own schedule and enjoyed the taste of human flesh. In fact, Hayden seemed somewhat disappointed when he incorrectly believed that Bethany would refuse to invite Augustus into the school. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Superhero School principals Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Attack on Superhero School participants Category:1995 deaths Category:20th century births Category:Married individuals Category:Fathers Category:Educated in the 20th century